Trails for Justices part 1
by loveRnB
Summary: Queen twins their connection bring their two Peck unknowingly become one through Evelynn Queen and Oliver Queen.
1. Unforgettable

Unforgettable

Queen and Lance Families ripped a part by series of events due to one man revenge for death of his wife.

Oliver has been acting up over the last 12 years after his parents send Evelynn way to military school. He did not liked been parted from his twin sister even tho they talk over phone every night it was not the same. He did not understand that it was his and Thea safe that his twin sister Evelynn was send way after she had phases for the first time over 12 years ago. Oliver didn't understand that military school was the best place for her. That they were the only one that could help Evelynn to become strong and in control of her gifts.

_(Flashback)_

_Thea was only five and half months old she was starting to hold her head up turning her head to look at thing around her and she was stretch her hands out and holding on anything within her reach. She would laughs at faces that Oliver was making at her bonding with him._

_95 April fifth Evelynn and Oliver were at Laurel's birthday party while their mother was in the kitchen helping Dinah while Thea was stay next door with the sitter. When Evelynn came in to the kitchen and asked her mother for Laurel's card and Moira tell her to get from her handbag. _ _When Evelynn when to get the card she finds Thea's medication which she had to take three time's day and Thea was due for her next dose. _ _So Evelynn give Laurel the card and without tell anyone she gets the medication take it over next door._

_When she arrived she could see the front door open seen the blue beaten down van in the drive way with the back license plate missing not really think anything of it she walked in to the house calling out to sitter name only to be meet by shot gun. She shouts out mentally for Oliver to get help. She was put into same room as Thea who was sleep in the crib._

_She was overwhelmed with the robber's thoughts streaming through Evelynn head but when two men learned who Thea and she was both only had one thought. They planned to kidnapped them and hold the two sister for ransom. Evelynn knew that she could not let that happen and so she push whatever she should in front of the door make it difficult for men to get in to the room. Then she took Thea from the crib and when into the connecting bathroom and placed her in the bathtub then closed the bathroom door locking Thea inside alone._

_She looked around the room to find anything she could sue as weapon again to full grown men. She was terrified for her and her sister life. Shaking with anxiety and irritated her body temperature rise, she hides behind the door and watched as the men break in to the room. She slammed wooden bat down hard over the shotgun making it fly out of the man's hand she kicked the gun under tall dresser. She kept swinging the bat wildly at the man hitting him over and over again while the second man moved to crib only see it empty._

_He yelled at other man "there no baby"_

_Short man who was getting hit said "then will take this one, She a Queen I am sure that daddy will pay lots of money to get his first born back"_

_Taller man moved to grab Evelynn from behind when her eye flash eyes red, her fingernails turn to claws and teeth were fangs. She slashed out that the man and her free hand scratching the man hand. He screamed out in agony and the bat came down hard on side of the other man head knocking him out and second man jump through the window and ran way._

_(End flashback)_

Oliver meets his father and mother at the harbors where Queen's Gambit is really to set sail and he decided to not only to join his father but also to take his girlfriend's sister Sara with him. He knew when his twin sister find out she most likely to fly out to China and punish him good and proper. Yet he couldn't seem to stop himself from hurting the one person that he thought he was in love with, his girlfriend Laurel Lance.

Laurel was driving individual who was determent to become a lawyer that she sometime ignored Oliver and so he lashed out by sleeping around with other girls. Then find out about the consequence of sleeping around with girls behind his girlfriend back when he was told that Amy was with child, his child part of him wanted to be dad but he was scared and unsure of his ability to be father and so he did what he always did he ran to his mother.

Two days later Amy had told him that she had lost the child and was moving in to Central City to be with her family. That hurt him more that he likes to confess and so he ran from his home, his family, his friends, his life, he ran way with his girlfriend's younger sister Sara to China. It been a week sins the news broke of Queen's gambit skinning somewhere over the red sea the reporter said there was no survivors.

Gambit is believed to be hit by lighting there was nothing left to recover. Only poof was a mayday call that Gambit captain made which was last time anyone hard from Gambit or it occupants. Today was double memorial for Robert and Oliver queen who believe to be dead. Two nights ago while on plane heading back home for first time in 12 years. Evelynn had a nightmare her father had shot himself in head in front of Oliver. She knew that her father passed from his world just has sure she knew that her brother was still alive.

Now she looked out of her room window watching the sunrise she remember the last time Oliver had coming knocking at her door.

_(Flashback)_

_Evelynn look out of the room window it was her and Oliver ten birthdays and their mother Moira who was eight months pregnant had planned a pool party. Moira kept letting everyone who listen how she couldn't keep the twin out of water. But Oliver hated the pool, he hated swimming, he even hated the ocean unlike Evelynn who loved the water. She was sure that she must have been mermaid in previous life._

_The sun was high in blue sky as if the god was blessing this day with love. She could hear Oliver thoughts as he debated with himself to knock on her room door. She smiled made the decision for him by saying "it's open"._

_Oliver pop his head around the door and his eyes look around the room spotting his sister standing by the window watch all the actives as the servants added the last mints decorations in and around the pool. It was always unsettling him how she seem to know what he was think or going to do before he had chance to make a move but over the years he had becoming custom to it._

_Oliver asked "why so grumpy, it's a pool party you should happy I am one who should be grumpy"_

_Evelynn said "I am just thinking"_

_Oliver asked "about?"_

_Evelynn said "mom"_

_Oliver said "you worry too much, she and the baby is going to fine"_

_Evelynn shake her head say "I don't think the baby and we share the same father"_

_Oliver refused to believe that his mother would be with any other man then his father. He brushed it off by changing the topic "Grandpa is look for you? I told him that come and get you for him. He is in dad's study wait for us"_

_Evelynn said "trusting Oliver so trusting, one day you be hurt due to your trusting nature and I fear that I maybe too far way to help you"_

_Oliver said "as long as mom and dad are there I will be fine" he smiled her before grabbing her hand and pull her out of the room down stirs in to dad's study where dad and grandpa was wait for them. (End flashback)_

Soft knock on the door bring Evelynn back from the past she knew it was her grandfather Jo. When Evelynn was send to military school she would spend her holidays with her grandparents away from Thea as anything could irritate Evelynn and she would lash out. Oliver would visit for a week it was then that Jo notices silence communication between the twins.

He had asked Evelynn about it so she told him that she could hear Oliver thoughts, feel his emotions and his pain even when the two were far apart and that she dreams of things he see and she can see through Oliver eyes when her were closed hers.

JO had told her that his wife Lisa was a Twin and that she two had ability to communicate with her brother and feel his every emotional highs and lows. Evelynn ever told Jo or anyone that she could hear everyone thoughts that some were louder than others.

Jo Queen asked "tell me sweetheart is Oliver alive?"

Evelynn told him "yes he is alive, terrified, weaken from malnourished and dehydrated but alive. I don't know how or if he will survive but for now his alive"

Jo next question "is your father with Oliver?"

Evelynn closed her eyes and single tear ran down her check and she brushed way angrily with back of her hand before answering "I dreamed that dad shot himself in the head in front of Oliver. I am sorry grandpa they only had food for a few days"

Jo hold her in hug and tell her "your father did what was need and when or if Oliver come back home you should blame him"

Evelynn said "I don't, I blame mom, and she let him get on that boat"

Evelynn never told her grandpa about her mother's lies and secrets that she was hiding. Evelynn look around at the people she could hear whispers of pity for her mom by women that attend the funeral. She couldn't see Laurel or and any of the Lance's family. She didn't blame them for not showing after losing Sara when Gambit when down.

At week end Evelynn would report to closes Navy base for her first assignment for the first six months she can't coming home as part of her BUD/s training and part of her was grateful be-course it was physically painful to be home without Oliver and her father there. However she knew that her mother and Thea need her home and for them she would be strong.


	2. Half or hole

Twin make bond and make a pack make themselves a new families.

New Families

Morning after the funeral five in the morning not even the sun was up yet but Evelynn decides to go for run around the property. While she was run she sees the head grounds-man Roofers he was in his late 50s. The old man who had been the head grander at the Queen's manor for as long as she been alive. He and his staff where already working around the property. In the 12 years she been way something have not change like the ground staff schedule.

She stops at the tree house where she and Oliver had send most of their free time. The wooden leader look worn and she could see hold what should have been the floor of the tree house. There was one plank missing from it roof. She remember watching her grandfather and father building it over one weekend even Oliver help by passing the tools up he was only three years old.

That morning during breakfast Thea asked "what was like at the military school?"

Evelynn look up at her taken a moment before answering "rigid, disciplined and structured" think to herself thing Thea as yet to learn.

Thea asked "make any friends?"

Evelynn smiled saying "yes five"

She had made hand full of friends at military school and they were all going to start their BUD/s training. First there was Coby Case alpha male has hyperthymesia, a rare medical condition that gives him the ability to visually remember everything he has seen and heard.

Then there is Scott Helvenston is Alpha who can access the global information grid with a military chip that is implanted in his brain. Scott is a technology specialist with access to super-highway and any computer in the world.

Nick Sanchez is Alpha who is a genius and autodidact who graduated from a Las Vegas public high school at age 12. He has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per mint. He holds a PhD in Mathematics from Caltech, in addition to a PhD in Chemistry and Engineering, as well as B.A.s in Psychology and Sociology.

Walter Ross is Alpha who is a fighter pilot, a helo (helicopter) pilot, an electronics specialist he know all the in and out of audio and visual transporters. All type of transporters from Air, sea and land vehicles.

Rorke Denver is Alpha who a Doctor, surgeon and his knowledge of human body make him a highly skilled killer. He has ability to damage a human body without leaving at external evidence of damage.

choosing the words carefully Evelynn tell the occupants of breakfast table "Den is doctor I meet him in the Navy academy, Ross is great Pilot, a top gun Navy best the guy knows his vehicles inside out he loves anything that goes fast really fast. Scott technology freak he can access any computer in the world. Coby, Sanchez and Me we know as three musketeers, Sanchez a genius with IQ 187 reads 20,000 words per mint a bookworm really with eidetic memory. Coby he remembers everything he sees and hears he as perfect recall. we test each other out all time it drives the instructors crazy."

She gasped feeling a shape pain through her left shoulder as if a bullet had rip through. Rubbing her shoulder she closed her eyes to see an arrow head stick out covered in blood. She knew the pain was not hers but of her brother. She reached out mentally to Oliver within seconds he was unconscious and unable to response.

Evelynn was send wave of worry that hit other like frat train. Moira look at her calling her name which she could a voice call out to her but she was too lost in her own thoughts that she could barely focus on anything else. She tried to hone in on Oliver heart beat just to reassure her that he was still alive. In her anxiety she couldn't differentiate between her own and Olive's heart rate.

She excuse herself form the table and ran up the stairs to her room closing the door she set crossed leg down on the floor by her bed and leave her hands on her lap she closed her eyes focused all energy on Oliver figure trying to see if he was still alive. She claimed herself down she did this by using a deep breathing technique that she learned at the school. It took her while to claim down but when she did it didn't take her long to push her mind out to wards Oliver.

She could tell that he had high fever and was in pain from the arrow wound. He was drifting in and out of conscious. She pushed herself further in to his mind and connected to his pain receptors and took on his pain as to herself to give him better change to survive.

Just about every part of her body hurt, shoulder where arrow wound was located was sore and stiff. Stomach cramps from lack of food as he drifted over the Red sea. Dry, aching throat raw from lack of fluids and headache as if a boom as blown his brain with made Evelynn sick she jump up and ran to lavatory and empty its contents.

Feeling sicker then she as in the past 12 years she dragged herself in bed and begged her late father to help gives Oliver the strength to survive as she cried for brother lying down on her side she coiled her keens to her chest raping her hands around herself as if she try to hold herself together.


	3. Fyers and his men

Apprehensive

Oliver unsure of what is really and what is not.

When Oliver came to when he look around only to find himself laying on matters make of vegetation. He was in cave and there was Asian man boiling something over open fire on the other side of the cave. The man notice that he was weak and he come over with little cup and set Oliver up and made him drink. Something about this man made Oliver trust him. After wards he laid Oliver down, Oliver could move his body everything left like it was led he was depended on this man.

The Omega in Oliver would course him to bond with his care giver. Oliver stay with is man for six months in the cave recovering and regaining his strength. The man educated Oliver how to survive, training Oliver in basic survival skills of hunting and cooking small game which was not easy as the man spoke little English. The man name is Yao Fei he was a general in the People's Liberation Army of China. The military massacred a large number of people and he was forced to take the fall and as punishment he was outcast on island of Lian Yu for acts he didn't not committed.

Oliver was glad for the connection with his sister as she has been his interpreter for the last six months. He knew between her training and her communication with him she was exhausted every night to point that she would pass out some nights she wouldn't even had the energy to feed herself so she go to bed without supper these nights she almost always get up around three and make herself a MRE. Oliver feels guilty for these night for put his sister through the additional stress even tho he knows what she would tell him if she knew of his guilt that he carry.

Oliver can feel his sister physical pain that she goes through every day and at night when he close his eyes he can see her surrounding she most in cold ocean or in her bed watch the ceiling these times she would talk to him let him know that she was proud of him for the way he was fighting to stay alive and come home. He ever forgets his discussion with his sister after he killed the small bird for the first time.

Evelynn and Oliver discussion in Oliver head was pull and push over killing animal for survival. In the end Oliver consent when Evelynn remind him of the promise that he had made to they father. The first kill make him physical sick that he empty his stomach contents. He knew that his alpha sister found this amusing it irritated him. after while he observed that his sister stay with him talking to him even if he could real hear her as he get lost in his guilt. The last thing he remember hear in his head was his sister telling that it would get easier with every kill and that she would be worried if he didn't get affected every time in some way. Just like Evelynn said it did get easier with each kill.

One night while Oliver was sleep he was dreaming he was floating in the ocean feeling free and content. He knew that his sister was in water he could see there was other in the water with her and see life raft with three grown men so he came to conclusion that she was in the middle of water training. Her mind she was in the pool at the home at midnight in the middle of winter when the water is ice cold. She would do crazy thing like to driver our mother out of her mind.

She tell him it was mind over the matter to overcome one cold alone event she take her mind to time that she was in control of which she was just as cold and alone by her choice. At the end she and her five friends were the only one in the water they have been in the ice cold water for over fourteen hours before six of them were order to swim back in to the beach. On the beach the instructor told them that the six of them will be moving on to second part of the training with is torture training. That was when Oliver told by Evelynn she would have to going cut contact until the next part of training was done but that she would check in during training with him on her down time which wasn't much so she was in and out contact with Oliver.

It was on this off period that Oliver was captured by armed men and they bring him back to camp where he is imprison in man-made cell from bamboo wood. He was left there until Edward Fyers interrogation. Oliver was showed a picture of Yao Fei before he was asked if he knew the man in the picture. During his interrogation it was revealing that he was island named Lian Yu which meaning "purgatory" in Chinese. When Oliver denied any knowledge of Yao Fei Fyers didn't believing he orders his best enforcer Billy Wintergreen to torture Oliver for information.

Billy face is covered by black and yellow marks all Oliver can see is his eyes. Oliver could swear that Billy eyes light up with laughter when that order was given. He stood in front of Oliver titling his head to the left as if he was getting better look at his pray. Keeping he is eyes on Oliver's face Billy plunged the sward in to Oliver chest. But before the torture could continue Yao Fei barged in Rescuing Oliver bring him back to cave. He then left to lead Edward's men away from hideout but before telling Oliver to survive and sealing the entrance to prevent Oliver from following him.

Injured and alone in the cave Oliver began hallucinating. He saw visions of his father telling him to survive not to make his sacrifice for nothing. He also dreamed about burning his father's book when he awoke cold alone he tore a page out of the book but then the heat hit the page causes letters to appear on the paper. He proceeded to do the same with the book when the heat of flames causes letters to appear on the each page. He promised the hallucination of his father that he would live up to this responsibility.

With new look on his responsibility he called out to his sister for help and she was there in his head take him through what he had to do. It takes few days but with is sister help he pull through and he thanks full for her.

Two days later Yao Fei returned bringing with him a captured Fyers. He told Oliver that Fyers had plane that could take them off the island. They made their way through the woods until they were ambushed by Wintergreen and Fyers men. Yao Fei tells Oliver to run and Fyers admitting how convenient it appeared to be that Yao Fei captured him so easily. Yao Fei was defeated and knocked unconscious by Billy from a safe distance Oliver watched them take Yao Fei and ran away.

One of Fyers men continued to search for Oliver after Yao Fei was captured. Armed with only a knife Oliver was eventually forced to confront him in the middle of the fight he feel power rage through him and both from tumbling falling down in to a stream. The Soldier landed hard on a rock while Oliver ended up in the water. He graded himself out voice told him to check the body make sure that he dead. when Oliver checked and donned the uniform of the dead man where he found a set of keys and map of the island in one of the pocket.

Now that Omega needed to save the man who had taken care of him for past six months using the map Oliver found his way to the camp where Fyers and his men were based against his sister advice. Oliver dress from head to toe in black only his eyes were visible when he was in company of Fyers the man didn't seem to recognize him due to wearing a balaclava. When Oliver managed to make his way to where Yao Fei was being held prisoner but once there Fyers knocked down Oliver and put him in one of the cells. When he come to Fyers take great pain to tell him that he knew along that it was Oliver behind the balaclava due to his eyes the eyes never lie the eyes tell one everything about a person.

Before Fyers order his Oliver death he tells Oliver that Yao Fei works for him now what Oliver didn't know was that Fyers had one thing that Yao Fei would dead for. Something in Oliver burn up him didn't understand what as first. Yao Fei proceeded to kill Oliver in a fighting circle but however he secretly used a technique in order to fake Oliver's death.

As Oliver hit the water he was revived and swam to shore in his pocket he found a map with a route marked out. Oliver proceeded to follow the route leading to an abandoned plane crash. Before he could do a thing a man jumped down threatening to kill him. Oliver told that he was sent by Yao Fei and the man seemed to drop his suspicions introducing himself as Slade Wilson.

Slade then told Oliver that there was an air field that he and Yao Fei had been observing it for months that they were going to get off the island together but then Yao Fei was compromised. He then threw a sword to Oliver telling him that he belief that Yao Fei sent Oliver to him because he knew that he could not take the air field alone. Without wronging Slade then challenged Oliver to a brief sword fight in order to gauge Oliver's fighting skills. He starts to beat Oliver and told him he fought much worse than a girl before knocked him out.

When Oliver Woke tied to a chair his sister tell him that Slade plans to kill him he had to escape. Oliver managed to escape his bonds by breaking his hand and then punched Slade in the face hard as he could. Slade was amused Slade thought that there might've been a fighter inside of Oliver after all so he decided to train Oliver turn him to fighter. As Oliver went to choose a Weapon he found a bi-colored black and orange mask. It was identical to the one worn by the man who had tortured him under Fyers orders when questioned about it. Slade tells him that his old partner and former friend wore the same mask that they had come to the island to rescue Yao Fei as a mission from the Australian Secret Intelligence Service.

ASIS agent idea of train Oliver was to beat him with tow sticks and Oliver almost gave up but he is quickly re-motivated him by showing Oliver how to disarm a man that shaved the gun in his face. When the time came the two of them made their way to Edward's camp with the plan ultimately taken airstrip for a ride home. Oliver tried to start a fire for several hours before Slade pulled out a lighter and helped bemused at Oliver's anger.

In return Slade reminisced about his and his partner Billy Wintergreen telling Oliver "you remember me tell you about my partner Billy?"

Oliver said "yeah" as he sit down be the fire and listen to Slade open up about his relationship.

Slade said "Billy was more than just my partner he was godfather to my son Joe. We grow up together join the Navy together we were more than brother in arms we were best friends and yet he turned his back on me"

Unknowingly the two of them were bonded together over the past few weeks. Oliver and Slade get some sleep. Slade stay up a few mints after Oliver left sleep watching Oliver. Oliver eyes moved rapidly which told Slade that he was dream. He looked so young and carefree when he was sleep. He cried out his sleep for Evelynn. Slade make mental notice to asked Oliver about Evelynn. Slade pushed hair of Oliver face before lying down next to the young man for the night and Oliver moved closer to Slade as Slade drop a hand over Oliver midway.

The next day Oliver accidentally stepped on an active land mine left over from World War II. When Fyers men come Slade ran to hind as the group of three approached a masked Oliver. Oliver explained his situation and as they surveyed the mine suddenly Slade jumped from his hiding spot slicing throat of one the soldiers and hacking of other head off finely stabbing last one in heart. He then replaced Oliver with one of the dead body of a soldier.

Oliver said "thank you"

Slade smiled nodded and two continued towards the tower only reaching their location at sun down the tow raced stealthily to the communication tower. Oliver attempted to quietly take out the only man in there only resulting in have a gun pointed at his face. When he tried to remove it his technique failed.

What Slade saw made him frizz Oliver eyes flash eyes and Olive side step left hand want up grabbing the man wrist of the hand the was holding the gun. Swift punch to the man face and other to man throat quick turn underneath man arm he bring up the man wrist coursing the man drop the gun. Oliver slammed the man head in table before throwing him at Slade feet Slade stabbed the man through the gut.

A soft "oh shit" was hard before Oliver grabbed on the table and his eyes were blue once again. Slade was at his side it takes Oliver a minute before he in control again. Slade asked the question with raised and Oliver tells him that his sister had great control of her gifts.

Slade asked "she Alpha in the family"

Oliver said "yeah and my twin"

Slade asked "why are you still on the island?"

Oliver said "the only one who know in the family was our father with both father and I declared dead no one believe her"

Slade said "that suck kid"

Oliver stood up asking "she not give up, so what how"

Just then the radio come to life it was communication from the plane Oliver and Slade get the plane to clearance to land. There know they have only six hours to free Yao Fri and get off the island before that plane takes off.

Oliver went to find Yao Fei and rescue him only when he finds Yao Fei explained that he was only staying for a person. Fyers and Wintergreen entered the tent it leading Yao Fei to knock out Oliver. When Oliver came to he was forced into the middle of a circle. Discovered that he meant for Wintergreen to kill him Oliver called on his sister help again but before Evelynn reconnect with Oliver or Wintergreen only got a bunch in right before this could happen Slade caused a distraction so that he could snipe several soldiers and Oliver could run to safety.

Oliver watched as Slade and Wintergreen face off the two was throw blow after blow before Slade overpowering his former friend. As they were leaving Slade was shot and Oliver helped protect them as they left as they leave Oliver finally knocking out his first soldier with the move Slade had shown him earlier. When they reached Slade's place where Oliver helped remove the bullet in Slade arm and mocked that his only friend on the island was named Wilson.

Few days later when Oliver checked Slade's wound and found that it was infected. He recalled the herbs that Yao Fei had given him that prevented infected from an arrow wound and offered to go get them.

Slade said "you wouldn't last an hour out there"

Oliver fire back "then you better hope I get back in 45 minutes"

When he get to cave he discovering a man tied up there the man explains that he was the only survivor of a shipwreck like Oliver. He claimed he was discovered Fyers soldiers whom had beaten bring him back to the cave. Something about that last bite of story made Oliver second guess the man story believing it to be a trap Oliver grabbed the herbs and left the man there returning to Slade with the herbs.

While Slade recover Oliver works on the broken down radio transmitter to find a way to get off the island with Slade. After working on it for a while they were able to hear conversations between radios but unable to communicate back. After listening for a while the two learnt that Fyers had ordered the shipment of high powered missile launcher big enough to destroy an entire army. Oliver and Slade sneak in to Fyers compound where they stole the launcher's ignition chip. They called Fyers on his radio and told him that they return the chip in exchange for a way off of the island.

The two of them met with Fyers who quickly backed down from their deal by revealing to them that he would kill Shado who is Yao Fei's daughter if they did not hand over the chip. Oliver then realized that it was due to Shado that Yao Fei joined Fyers cause. Slade shake his head as if he knew what Oliver was about to do before Slade could stop him Oliver break cover and attack the man he grabbed Shado by her arm and Slade cover Oliver as the three of them escaped but soon three of them learnt that Fyers man had found the chip whilst they had rendezvoused with Fyers.

Shado told them "Fyers plan to start world war III by take down Koran citizens 747 down and blame it on china to start world war III have my dad as the canter of it all"

While Shado and Slade are training she notice that Oliver eye her bow and so she decided to begin teaching Oliver archery so that he could help them defeat Fyers. She starts by haven him slap bowl of water over and over again. After few days Oliver become frustrated and asked "what the purpose of the exercise and she showed him that because he had spent so long slapping the water"

She then hands him the bow and asked to pull it back and then tells him "it strength your hands to able you to sue the bow and arrow."

After learning how to shoot the tree were shocked to see Yao Fei arrive at their compound only to promptly force to reveal that he had brought Fyers soldiers along with him.

Yao Fei said "Fyers were going burn the hold forest to kill them so to keep them safe he could think of any other way"

我们杀了他们，我们得到了第一次机会，并停止Fyers计划。

Evelynn tells the plan to over kill and stop Fyers first chance you get. Slade see Oliver eyes had hit of red and he knew the kid was not alone and that he didn't have worry about the kid in this fight to much Oliver was raved up for fight.

Three are brought to Fyers compound where Oliver saw that one of the soldiers was the young man who met in the cave who had claimed to be trapped there. Fyers revealed that the reason he was on the island was because he and his men were hired to shoot down Ferris aircraft on its way to China. Thus destroying China's economy and to get what he wanted Fyers threatened Shado if Yao Fei did not film a video taking responsibility for the terrorist attack.

Reluctance Yao Fri agreed but subtly handed Oliver a knife and while Yao Fri made the video Oliver cut through his bonds knocking Fyers to floor Oliver repeatedly stabbed the man on the radio who had told him that tall story about been shipwrecked. While Yao Fri, Slade and Shado fight but Fyers give the order shoot the plane down. Oliver and Shado move outside and they looked at each other

Shado said "we need reprogram the chip"

Oliver said "I don't how"

Shado said "I do" and Slade and Yao Fri covered them.

The two made to the one of the missile launcher and Oliver watch Shado back while she took the chip and reprogram it. Oliver voices his notice to Shado of the oncoming attack.

Shado tells "Oliver put the chip back in"

While Oliver insert the chip after fight of one of Fyers men every easily Yao Fri and Slade had bond Fyers down on his keens the team of friends watched the compound blow up ending Fyers plans once in for all.


	4. Panic

Panic

Evelynn get to know Thea

Three months ago only 30 graduation from BUD/s out of the 300 that started with them and yet the six of them had been high flyers within the BUD/s class. The six friends had so many thing in common one fact been that they all had Phases at young age and by BUD/s the six had total control of all there gifts. There were given leave for a week before there first mission as Navy SEALs.

Commander said "Go see your family, put everything in order at home"

Evelynn when back home for a week leave but what she found was a shock. Her mother a woman that she butted heads with a woman that known to be strong-willed has locked herself in her bed room. Evelynn was told that Moira had not left the safety of the room for months. Baffled Evelynn didn't know where to start and then to find out that Thea grads were dropping at school just add more to her plate. Then that night unable to sleep she leave her room to go down stairs only to find Thea sleep on the floor in the corridor in front of her mother bed room door.

Next morning after getting little information from the long time housekeeper Raisa who was like a nanny to the children of Queen Family mostly Oliver who bond with her after Evelynn was send way for military school. Evelynn asked that dinner be serviced at the table that night just for her and Thea.

Commanding Thea to join her for dinner has been right move as she seems to be upbeat and Evelynn could small something different about her scent. Evelynn closed her eyes take deep breath in and slowly let it out once more. She couldn't really put her finger on what was different about Thea so she checked in on Oliver.

The last six months Oliver had been doing well on the island with Yao Fei. Recovering every well even bonded in with Yao Fei. She mostly left him be as the two of them seem to get along with one other. He was now hunting with Yao Fei learning to gut and cook small game but every now and then he would take out a photo of Laurel and look at it and think of home not only of Laurel but of mom and mostly of Thea. These were times when he actively looks to contact with Evelynn but he ever asked about them.

The week she was home she talked to her lawyer and set up fairs and spends few hours a day with Thea getting to know the little sister who she really didn't know that will. This seems to help Thea moods a little and one night the two talked in Thea room.

Thea asked "do you miss them"

Evelynn said "all the time"

Thea said "mom never talks about them anymore, it like they were never here"

Evelynn said "Olive always here with me, there never been time in my life that his has not been with me"

Thea said "do think they are live somewhere"

Evelynn said "I believe Oliver is, I have too it the only thing that get through the day and I believe that one day he walk through the front door it may not be today or even this year or next but I believe with all my heart that he will come home one day"

Thea said "you would think I am crazy if I tell you that I saw dad in my dreams the night before the funeral he come to say goodbye"

Evelynn said "no I don't think your are crazy Thea. I had the same dream only dad told me to look after you, mom and Oliver"

Evelynn think for minute before telling Thea "you know what helps me when I miss Oliver to much when I am home?"

Thea shake her head and her sister tells her "I go in his room and I can still small his scent in there. It help me maybe it help you too"

Thea said "sometime I do and it sometime work but sometime it just hurts"

Evelynn said "it hurt all the time to be way from him for me but I been way for almost 13 years." She smiled and adds "when I was away at school I called every night and we talked for hours. We talk about you mostly even tho he never said it in most many words I could tell he was so proud of you"

Thea asked "can I tell you something"

Evelynn said "you can tell me anything Thea, anything you say or do will ever stop me for loving you"

Thea said "I don't know you but I don't like it when you go away"

Evelynn said "I don't like been way from you but like grandmother always say life is not all roses"

Evelynn covered the young girl up with blanket and kissed her forehead before turning of the light she whispers goodnight and leave the room close the door behind her.

She had lunch with her mother in her room. The room was dark, the crotons where closed and the small of the room Evelynn could tell that the windows as not been opened in months. She was hit with high leave of fear and anxieties come in waves from her mother. She did the only thing she knew she divided in to her mother mind to see what had happen to course this what she read from Moira made her irritated.

Malcolm Merlyn the man-hoe of Starling City he had slept with every high flying female over the age of 35 after his return from Nanda Parbat. He was member of League of Assassins before leaving the group to return to Starling City. Evelynn hated the man she saw him as home-wrecker. He was sleeping with mom and he called himself dad's best friend.

She called a doctor and he give Moira something claim her down when she was little more with the living Moira fell in her older daughter arms and cried for the first time she cried for Oliver her son and for Robert her husband. It was three days later that Walter Steel come and took Moira to lunch and that seem to get her out of world of fear she was in. The night before Evelynn left for her first mission she had joked with Thea and she will be back before she knew for mother wedding to Walter.

The team arrived at base reunion with team seem easier then family reunion. She had missed them. Their personality made it very easy to be around them. Coby ability to make her smile despite what mood she was in. he seems so rigid but there is softer side to him that he rarely let anyone see.

Scott a surfer he spend three years on the Pro Circuit before he blow his keen he had to re-invent himself decided Navy was what he wanted. He was laid back stress free always had smile on his face but when it calls for he can kill without blinking.

Nick was the genius in the team he speaks he was always about facts and figures. He could relate fact in to very situation.

Walter but we call him Rosy he loved speed our own little dare devil. When we spend thanks give at his mother place one year in between training she told us about the time he jump of the roof of the house and broke his leg and arm. he could be little terror even now he flies very mission like it was his last but we know better that to think that.

Rorke our team doctor we call him Doc never get on his bad side he can kill you and make it look like natural death. He can be the nice, loving man one minute and turn on you the next and you never see it coming not unless you were Evelynn Queen.

The team was waiting for brief to start Evelynn asked Doc "done any new experiments that I need to know about Doc?"

His mind was open filed his eyes lights up and a small deadly smile on his lips as the two communicated telepathy. Something catch her eyes as their dances and little smile on her lips matched the one on Doc the two look at each other and nodded their heads.

Commander came in to the room which got Evelynn attention her head turn and everyone stood as mark of respect. What she had read from the commander got her attention. Information file was had to everyone and commander said "our target it Rick Flag Jr make no mistake this man is dangers high trained in MMA professional three times world champion and war hero he former military one of our best assassin. High up in the pentagon want him alive"

Scott asked "his file been classified what can you tell us about him sir"

Commander said "you all have level nine clearings for this mission"

Evelynn said turn to her teammate Scott tells them step by step what he doing after few minutes he tells them that he in the system. He asked the Rick Flag Jr file as downloads the file and opens it on Nick's computer in front of him. Scott tells Nick that all of it.

Coby said "do your thing" he smile

Few minutes later Nick was done with 300 page file. He scowl his face then tells the team "guy was clean, a strait shoot until last mission"

Evelynn asked "what happen"

Nick said "he took confidential information more to point identification of our undercover operatives"

Evelynn said "Scott…" she was cut off by him tell her that he was already on it.

Few minutes later Scott said "his bank accounts are clean" he get cut off by a man in black suit.

Man in suit said "we know that…" before he could say anything else Evelynn interrupted him asking who he was even tho she knew the answer.

Man in the suit said "Toy White CIA" smile like he was proud of been CIA agent.

Rorke said "not impressed"

Coby adds "Toy White only child of Dr Lay White and wife Linda Merlyn. Average student at school joined CIA as an analyst worked your up the ranks then hit a road block when your accused treachery. You were cleared of all chargers by your partner Mark Mc is deceased April second 98 during a mission he shot in head"

Nick said "now that is impressive. His significant other Leo Martin bank account had $10,000 deposited month before Rick Flag Jr vanished. Leo Martin as ex-wife Cassie and child a girl age fourteen. Cassie reported her daughter missing when she when to school to pick her up two days before the Rick's mission. Cassie was told that her daughter didn't attend any class that day. Cassie told police that she had dropped Jessica of station bus stop and watch her on the bus to school that morning."

Evelynn said "let start with Leo Martin, I gather that you him in custody"

White said "we have already interrogation him and he asked for lawyer"

Rosy said "then we give him one"

White said "none of you are lawyers"

Rorke said "he does not know that"

Commander said "case could get dismissed if it goes to trial"

Evelynn said "Commander right let right this other way." She turns to Nick and tells him "your need a tablet" then she tells white to cut him loss.

White said "what"

Evelynn to Coby and Rorke telling them "you grab him take him to abandoned warehouse on Fifth avenue"

Commander gave the order to free Lea Martin only so that guy can be kidnapped by his young team. Just they luck Leo was on the phone with his ex-wife when the team grabbed him.

Evelynn tells Coby and Rosy to pick up the ex-wife for her safety. Coby and Rosy take off while they do that she and Nick get to work. Dressed in all black the two walked in warehouse to find Leo tied to chair his hands tie together resting on his lap. Evelynn licked her lips she thrive on situations like this, this is where her skills are best benefited the team and when she team up with Nick it was site.

Evelynn turn one chair way from Leo and sat down with her legs in either side of the chair so that she was facing Leo.

Leo said "what do you want? I know people dangers people they come after you if anything happens to me."

Evelynn and Nick laughed and Nick said "you think we care we just took you from right under federal agents noes"

Evelynn said "Leo Martin born Leo Justin Martin social security number 55046710J ex-wife cleaned you out all in the made of your daughter Jessica now age fourteen"

Nick said "our employer would like to know what you would you do get your child back Martin"

Leo said "don't hurt her I did what Myers wanted"

Nick said "your ex-wife as very nice portfolio Martin half a million and your daughter's college fund just under a million."

Evelynn said "you want to rest of your payment you got to do better than just your word"

Leo said "I told everything to other guy"

Evelynn said "you told someone everything I have tells Myers and then he would kill your little girl"

Leo said "he was there when Myers gave me the tracker at the park"

Nick back tracking throw traffic cameras come up with photo and showed Leo ask if he was the one who he talked too when Leo conformed it.

Nick eye Evelynn and she tells Martin to sit tie the two go out of ear shot from Leo and Nick tells the team "man name is Ti Yu he is reinforce for Luke Myers Chaises Triad he at the airport wait to bored airliner to China"

The team look at each other without a word they came up with a plan to grab Ti Yu and team armed themselves and head to the airport where their took Ti Yu in to custody. Evelynn worked his mind and got a location not only the little girl but their missing intelligence officer plus the list of operatives.

With three hours the tactical teams were ready to deploy. They moved stealthy through the compound and take out the guards systematically clearing the building room by room. The team soon had a little girl and very beaten up Rick in their custody long with Myers and package which in this case was a thumb-drive mission completed success.

That night after debriefing Evelynn checked on Oliver only to be pulled deep into Oliver mind and suing Oliver body she began to fight Oliver attacker. Side step to Oliver right and left hand goes up grabbing the man wrist of the hand that was holding the gun. Swift punch to the man face and other to man throat quick turn underneath man arm he bring up the man wrist coursing the man drop the gun. Then slammed the man head in table before throwing him at across the room the last thing she see is that Slade stabbed the man through the gut before falling unconscious.

When she comes to the first thing she sees are her team and unknown man been tied up. When she inquired as to what happen she was told that she been knocked out by an officer who she had scared and thought that she was about to attack him. One look in to the guy's mind she could tell the guy was telling the truth. She tells her team to cut the guy loss then add that she has to find Commander Ashley Upton.

When her team asked her why she tells them that Commander Ashley Upton is twin and so she hope that maybe that he would believe her when she tell him about Oliver and what just happen. Maybe just maybe he would consider a rescue mission and then I can finely have my brother back home where he belongs.

Evelynn learned that one of her former instructor at the academy was a twin and so she when to see Commander Upton and told him what had happen earlier that night. The commander was surprised with is knowledge he made few called to ASIS and found little information about the rescue mission of one Yao Fei.

Commander took the information to high up the chain of command and was informed that Navy intelligence was looking into the information there fore he should get a team ready to go down rang. He knew that it may take years for mission plan to put together and then other three months before a Mission put into action.


	5. loss

Loss

It's been a year Thea stands in the lobby where around table with little flower porcelain vases set in the middle with photos displayed all around. Only family photos of Oliver and her father stood on that small around table. The photo was taken by Evelynn when Oliver was young before Thea was born. Both happy and alive at home and after a year of been gone Thea was losing hope that she would see either of the men alive again.

She picked up the photo and traces a fighter around her father face first before repeating the action with young Oliver. She left like she was drowning in her own grief with no help she was been pulled deeper and deeper in to despair. She was home on week day due to the fact she had been suspended from School for fight with the quarterback Jimmy Jackson. She had overheard the guy was been a jerk talking smack about how she would need comforting after losing her brother and father in Queen's Gambit wreckage.

Moira had talked to the school and let this incident pass as she left Thea was defending herself but school as no bulling policy. Moira had found out that the boy in question was at school due to Queen's Scholarship for underprivileged children from The Glades. Moira tracked down the mother had a mother to mother chat with Mrs. Jackson and the matter was dropped by both parties.

Feeling bored Thea decide to go shopping at the mall for the day. She watched her mother and Walter become closer and seen the two from a bond. She left like her mother was betraying her father by been with other man due to this she had seen Walter as a rival but however over the last year Thea had seen a real change in her mother. Moira had taken active role in a local charity Save Our Children and so she held on to her pain not letting anyone in.

Even Evelynn had not come home in almost a year and Skype was not the same as a face to face. The last time she had talk to Evelynn she had promise to come home for week after her tour of Iraq. She had said that she bring Nick and Coby along for ride. Nick father was on tour and his mother died when Nick was seven. She was a victim of bank robbery. Coby hold family was wiped out in one night somewhere in Taxes where he was born. Coby was only six months at the time of slaying of his family due this Coby grow up with his military godfather moving base to base. When Thea think about Evelynn situation she realized that her sister had loss all of them when she was send away to military school in way.

The mall was decorated for Christmas see all the red and Green Christmas colors it got Thea think about the only Christmas time she had her whole family at mansion. Thea had only see Evelynn once in all that time she been way it was Christmas 2001 before Evelynn was place for really time training at the aftermaths in NYC. Her mother had no argument when she was seven years old her mother had wanted her hold family around for Christmas that year. She remembers that it was the only time in her short life that her hold family was together. Her mother had express that she wanted Thea to experience a Queen Christmas Moira add that she miss her oldest daughter over past Christmas holidays.

That Christmas morning the hold family sat around the fair place telling stories of their favorite family moments. Moira told one of her favorite was when Evelynn had gotten in to her makeup kit long with the Lance's girls they had dressed Oliver in one of Evelynn favorite black and white pencil skirts along with the black sleeveless low neck blouse. Moira keep that photo of Olive close to her chest in locket that she never lets out of her sight.

Robert had told of one Halloween when Oliver had to dress up as Daisy Duke from dukes of hazard. Moira had to cut his jeans to make them look like Daisy short shorts. Evelyn had given him a one of her padded plan white singlet and told him to through his favorite red fennel shirt over it. Robert had found blond wig for Oliver to wear to complete his outfit. Oliver buried his face his Evelynn neck as a light blush colored his cheeks.

Grandpa Jo told of how hunting had come so naturally to Evelynn as alpha not so for Oliver. The poor boy had loss his breakfast when he watched his grandfather gut dry carcass. Oliver had declared himself a great lover not killer. Thea had added "great lover of the ladies" which got a laugh of out everyone at Oliver expense.

Grandmother Lisa told of the night Thea was born and what Evelynn saved the baby and mother that night. It closed to the holiday and Moira was expecting any day and with Robert away due to unexpected incidence at QC subdivision in china she had grandpa had come to stay and help. That night there were watching a movie Lady and the Tramp. Twin curled up on either side of Moira and Jo sitting next to Evelynn and Lisa next to Oliver on the others side if couch when both the twins head jerked up and look at their mother Oliver stated "mom you're all wet" Evelynn called 911 and followed the operator instruction saving the lives of both mother and baby as the baby girl decided that she could not wait for Emergency Medical Technician.

When it was Evelynn turn to tell a story she decided to tell about time Oliver bit of more than he could chew when Beta decided Oliver was going to be his dessert for the night. Oliver was wearing a pure light gray wool tow button double vent slim fit Hugo Boss suit that show all of young Omega best features. It had not help that Oliver had been open and out proud Omega it put Oliver in to the stop light where he thrived. It also made Oliver a popular target of breeding population Starling city and it visitors of all ages. Evelynn as the Alpha in the family unit was responsible for Oliver safety when in company of outsiders and her hidden talent help to keep track of Oliver in large gathering. When a man had drag Oliver toward the exit Evelynn who had waited in shadows grabbed Oliver arm without reliving herself to either on them. All they could see was red eyes from dark hall way. She knew should not take on a full grown beta without help and so she enlisted the help of two of her fellow recruits. Two more pairs of red eyes came to in to view from behind the first pair. Beta been out numbered had back off and left without a word.

Thea stop at little tea house in the mall when she see two men with a drink in hand she was remember of the time she had overheard a conversation between her father and grandpa Jo. Both men had a drink in hand standing behind the couch where Evelynn was laying with Oliver cuddled up to her side.

Robert had said "there get to old cuddle up with one other"

Jo replied "Omega natural instinct is to find alpha within the family unit that he/she feel safe with and for Oliver it as always been Evelynn. If or when he bonds Evelynn will always have an influence over Oliver and it will be her approval that he seeks over everyone else even your son" Robert had nodded his head and took a sip of his drink.

This memory triggered other it was party for young people at the Starling community center and Thea first public appearance. Evelynn and Thea were waiting for Oliver to come down so they could leave. When Oliver did come down in short skirt fish net legging and a top that barely covered anything. Thea remember Moira muttering Oliver name in disapproval.

Evelynn just said "no go change you're NOT wearing that"

Oliver crossed his arms and he got way with things like this with mom when he didn't budge but it didn't work on Evelynn.

Evelynn said "either you change or I lock you inside your wardrobe and I'll take Thea to the party you not going out of this house in that outfit ever"

Oliver sigh and when up to change when he come down again this time he had dark blue skinny jeans and navy ¾ sleeve dress shirt. He asked her "better"

She smiled at him saying "very" which had makes Oliver smile it had made Oliver feel happy to have Evelynn approval.

Thea sipped her tea when a young boy from her school name Tommy Smart came over to Thea asking if she was okay. Tommy was always in and out of school he only wants to school when he feels like it. It was no secret that Tommy was into drugs he street name was Cat eyes because of his eyes were color of lime green like a cat's eyes when light hit them in night.

Tommy had given Thea something to help with her anxiety over the year. Tommy look around and he take a sit next to Thea after a small talk he take Thea's hands into his and slipping the small package into her hands telling her she need to take care of herself make the scene look like he was just a concern friend. Thea asked for invoice that only came of a five for a pot of tea for two. She put the money down $210 telling Tommy to finish the tea and left. Tommy picks up $200 of the table and left the ten before waving at the casher indicating the money was on the table before leave half hour after Thea.

In the lady room and Thea takes her first hit of ice and Thea would be artificially confident and euphoric she had talk around the mall happy and humming to self as she take a look at the dress in lightly textured stretch fabric with a Wrap design with curved hem Close cut bodycon fit in Stripe by Karen Millen cost $300. By the time Thea come home that evening she had spent over $2000 on dresses, shoes and accessories.

That night when Merlyn came to take Thea to the movies to watch Twilight as he had promise her week before during a QC event where Walter was name acting CEO of QC.


	6. Rescue

Rescue

Somewhere on USS Enterprise Commander Queen and her unit were on aboard wait for green light from the President Barack Obama their commander and chief for a rescue of two of US citizens off the Island in the East China Sea to compete this mission the US Navy would have to get their hands on Chinas fishing ship there have been tracking for the past three months.

Three weeks ago the Alpha team seized the ship which turns out to be a smugglers boat. The captain would take anything or anyone for the right price. Navy found a fugitive from Indonesia who is wanted by local authorities in question with the booming in Bail.

Umar Patek who goes by Demolition Man in the underworld had escaped during his transport to jail. Also on aboard were weapons from AK automatic, handguns and few pounds of military grade C4. The taken down of the crew of the ship was flawless the Alpha team was well oil machine.

_Flashback_

_The XO of the navy aircraft carrier had given the Alpha the green light to investigate. Commander Queen was in the swimwear as she planned to Phases as their get closer to fish vessel._

_As they closer commander eyes darken with a faraway look which was a good indication that she was reading the minds of the crew. She informed the investigating team that captain has a terrorist Umar Patek hidden on aboard long with weapons._

_When the navy boat got closer Commander Queen Phases into giant black and gray wolf. She jumped on abroad the Vessel long with her team when Alpha team landed it coursed the vessel to rock on the water. The team had the crew all around up with minutes. The team could sense the fear from crew as the search the ship._

_With Umar Patek in US custody the crew were taken on abroad the Enterprise and thrown in to the bricks for integration long with Mr. Patek who would be turn over to Indonesian authorities for trial for the booming of the night club in Bail._

_End of Flashback_

Evelynn was on the deck of the ship watching the water when her unit came up behind her and Coby tap her shoulder and stood of to her left side with rest of the team. The team had new temporary member from Navy intelligence officer a LT Amy Garcia.

LT Amy Garcia was sign to the team so she could be ready for her first tour of the Stan (Afghanistan). Working with the alpha team for the past year had been interesting experience and unsurely learning curve.

Evelynn said "four year and tow months he been fighting to stay live on one of these Islands"

Coby said "we got the green light the mission is ago"

Nick said "Beta team long three members of Chinas crew will take the boat out to the east china sea"

Scott said "the illusions will make mirage of crew fishing while team scans the islands"

Rosy said "we should be on abroad when they make contact"

Evelynn asked "you'll been there right Doc?" Den nodded his head she trust Den with her life and there for she would entrust him with her Omega brother Oliver.

Evelynn said "bring Ollie to back to me Doc". She watches the Doc and beta team Sail of in fish boat toward the East China Sea.

The Navy knew a reunion between twins after long separation was going be lengthy as they both heal and reconnect with one other. However this reunion is little more complicated due to the fact that Oliver was returning as bonded and mated Omega and with passing of both Lisa and Jo Queen last year Evelynn was Queen's family only surviving Alpha there for Oliver's Alphas must again her approval.

Evelynn pacing back and forth on deck of the ship as she is impatiently while she wait for Doc to return with her brother and his pack. She already knew that she would like the Oliver new family as they had proven themselves over the last four and half years that they would do anything to keep Oliver safe even if it means sacrificing their lives to save Oliver and Sara.

Meanwhile on fishing boat LT Rorke Denver kept watch on the top of the main castle on top of the main mask. Just has the captain order the ship to be anchored a great big fireball on the pebble beach of Lian Yu catch their eyes. so two men where send in rowboat to investigate the course of the fireball when they got to the island there in front of them stood five most unkempt people they have ever seen in their life. Three men with long hair three males one Asian in appearances and tow Caucasian one blond had messy wild hair with blue eyes while third one was dressed in combat uniform by the looks Australian navy. There were also two women one Asian while other one was Caucasian with blond hair light blue eyes.

Den watch them through the telescope he could tell that young man with blond with Messy wild hair was Oliver Queen. The boy had more or less the same face cut the commander only different was Evelynn eyes were shade darker. He came to conclusion the Alpha in combat uniform stood long side Oliver must be Slade Wilson, Oliver's mate. Blond female must be Sara Lance and that would make other female Yao Fei's daughter Shado who is Sara mate. It was not hard to pick out Yao Fei as he was only male Asian he look just like photo that Australian government has send on request only older. When rowboat got back to the ship Den stood his ground he would have clear shoot when any of crew moved towards their packages.

Den like what he saw the way the alpha surrounded the Omegas as if the three Alphas were protecting them from a pending attack. Even the Omegas were keeping close to one other they too moved like soldiers ready to defend each other if need should rise. The pack was close tied unit that looked out for one other just like his team. What Den was observing in this pack was every promising which made Doc smile has he knew this outcome would please Evelynn.

After pick up the packages the fish boat made it way to Japanese water, saver waters where USS Enterprise was waiting to rendezvous with them then Den can give the five guess a really examination to get good indication of their physical will been maybe after the five were clean up, they could sue a warm shower and shave by the look of the men maybe even a haircut. One of embers of beta team hand them a cup of hot beverage to help warm them up as the Sail North towards Japan.

An hour on fish boat Slade started to suspect something was not right when Yao Fei said "这不是他们在把我们的方式向中国这样的地方?" (This is not the way to china so where are they taken us?)

Slade asked one of fish man "我们将走向何方?" (Where are we heading?)

Fish man said "友好的水域" (Friendly water)

Other fish man look at Oliver and said "妹妹" (Sister)

Oliver asked "等待什么？" (Wait what?)

The two fish men smiled and when back to what they were doing. Slade notice that seven fish men moved like soldiers only three men where fish men and that was when Slade notice the men up on the main castle had a sniper rifle. Four hours later when the fish boat came in to USS Enterprise view Slade notice the Navy aircraft carrier. His senses heighten from the Mirakuru he could make out black and gray wolf standing by waiting to aboard the fish boat. Four males will arms Navy sailors were standing long side the female wolf. There was young female sailor standing long side with them. Slade could tell she was fresh recruit on her first year in the Wolf didn't wait for the boat to be anchored She launched herself of carrier. Her front paws stretched out in front of her as she fly over the water. Slade hear Oliver whisper his sister's name Evelynn under his breath as his eyes fix on the Wolf small smile appeared on his face. Oliver smiling was rear event the last five years it lighten Slade heart to see the his Omega smiling. Wolf in question landed on the deck with precision and her team followed directly behind her. Immediately Slade was hit with fear from three members of crew, these men have history with this military team. The Wolf look up at Oliver her eyes blue a good indicator of her calmness. Oliver takes a step towards when Slade stop him saying "let her came to you" He could tell from body language that the three men would love to get their hands on Sara or Oliver if give half chance. Evelynn don't make move towards Oliver for the moment she looks up at the main castle signal to the man to get down. She again turns her attention to Oliver and Slade could see small smile on the wolf has she make her way slowly over to Oliver as if she was stocking a prey however the smile vanished as she come up to one of the three men her eyes flash red her left paw swiped the man's feet from under him coursing the man to fall backwards. As quick as flash the young recruit moved in to action and slamming her right foot on the man's chest with her hand gun pointed at the man head in one move she had safety off the gun clogged ready to fire a shoot if needed.

The young LT said "通过这些创新会得到你杀了，你知道" (these trails of through are going to get you killed you know)

One of two remaining men tries to wrestle the young LT only to have giant paws slamming him down hard to the deck. She growled baring her teeth at the man showing her fury all while the sniper leads and points his shot gun at the third man insure that he doesn't move.

The sniper says "这方面的更大压力爪子他的胸口，我们在崩溃" (any more pressure on this paws his chest we collapse in)

The commander in uniform smirk he had to be waiting for a minute before he gives the order to take the men to the bricks. A team of four Deltas follow the orders without questioning the commander motives. The wolf was reluctant to release her victim she got her snout right in the man's face. Oliver step around Slade and pulled the Wolf tail which didn't bother the wolf but she wipe her tail at him which he easily side step grinning.

Sniper said "she going to kill him"

Commander said "no just scare him"

Young LT said "eew, he just wet himself"

A Snarly laugh came of the wolf as she got of the man and turn her attention beck to Oliver once again her eyes were blue. Oliver kneeling down and hugs the wolf berried his face in her soft fur. Both pack stood and watched the reunion of the Queen's twins.

Commander gave order to the Beta team of marines "Captain Lee take these ship to Pearl and take part found these hidden weapons"

With that order the alpha team and along with their guess aboard the carrier where the five guess could get hot bath and get cleaned up. A few hours later there were chilling out in the Commander's quarters telling stories of what he was like for the past five years unknown to the tow pack were bonding together waiting for the results of the examination.

When the two Commanders get called in to OX office where they were informed that their Commanding Officer Admiral Ken Baits had been shoot and is in critical condition at his annual family get together in Dallas and the Dallas Texas Ranger have requested Alpha team assistance.

Commander Queen asked "what about our guess sir"

OX replied "they go where you go Commander from what I understand that there are have skills that could help you this investigation"

Commander Case replied "yes sir"

The two commander head back to the other and informed them that they were off to Dallas to help Texas Rangers with the investigation in the shooting of Admiral Ken Baits and his family.


	7. Dallas Trip

**Warnings :****Graphic Depictions of Violence Rape/Non-Con**

Trip to Dallas

While Evelynn waited for others to get ready she wants to see Doc at the medical bay she wants to know Oliver and Sara condition what he told her about Oliver didn't really give any comfort her non did it surprised her However what she was told about Sara got unusual action from the Commander.

Forty percent of Oliver body's covered in scar tissue. The Scars indicate that he has been shot, stabbed with Knife and several times there were even some swards that were sued on him. Oliver also has second degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed. Then there is the tattoos one on the back of his left shoulder a tattoo of dragon which Shado also has. There is the Bratva tattoo located on his left chest breast which indicate only he member of the Russian mafia but a captain. Lastly he has an Asian tattoo just under his right breast down his ribcage which Den has no idea of its mean or it's Origen. Other than this Oliver was in peak physically condition but Den was worried for Oliver's mental healthy.

Sara has no tattoos but thirty percent body's covered in scar tissue. The scars indicate that she has been shot, stabbed she also has deep tissue damage which sure sign of been beaten. What worried Doc was the internal scar tissue that were healed but showed signs that she was repeatedly raped considering her age it would affect her physically Sara would not only be suffering silently but she could be loathing herself. However Doc notices that Sara found comfort and safety in the pack which was the only thing that kept both Doc and Evelynn from going of the rails.

Shado don't have many battle wounds as the reset of her pack however she has a bullet wound, a flash wound to her right side her neck and few deep tissue scars that would heal with time other than that she was in the clear.

Yao Fei was other one with few scars but most of his scars where old battle wounds that Doc found in his medical history that Scott had access for him. What he found was interesting is Slade Wilson even tho his medical history showed long list of injuries throughout his lengthy military career his body told Doc different story. Slade Wilson scans show no physical injuries or scars internal and external Slade Wilson was injury free. Slade had given Doc a sample of his blood for one of his experiments doing so Slade show that he trusts Doc and his team.

When Doc told Evelynn his plan for Slade blood he anticipated her reaction she asked "you want to do what my blood?"

Doc explained "I want to see what it would do to your gifted cell if I mix Slade tainted Mirakuru blood. Off the books of course"

Evelynn shake her head saying "your psycho you know that right Doc"

Doc smiled saying "that why you love me" comment coursing Evelynn to laugh.

Evelynn said "Okay but I want step by step reports deal"

Doc say "deal" and Evelynn rolls up her sleeves give a sample of her blood to Doc before adding "for record it not the only thing we love about you Doc"

Both Doc and Evelynn head back to her quarters where Oliver with his pack was waiting long with Coby and Scott.

Coby say "all pack ready for departure" it include her belongs in that statement he made.

When Evelynn didn't acknowledge Coby statement Scott asked "something wrong?"

Evelynn said "Doc crazy experiment it out the box even for him and it involves my blood"

Scott asked "and of course you indulged him as always"

Evelynn said "I admit that I am curious as to it outcome"

Coby said "you know what they say crazy attracts crazy"

Evelynn asked "what that meant to mean"

Coby said "Bagdad need I say more"

Evelynn said "just for that you Helo 1 is all yours you can keep eye on Doc and his Experiment"

Coby said "sometime I really hate you"

Evelynn said "huh I know you love me, take LT Garcia with you. We be right behind you"

Doc invited Yao Fei to keep I eye on the experiment as it not only involved Evelynn blood but it also involved Slade blood too. Coby get message from Lt Ross let them know that the helicopters were ready. Evelynn open her safe and take out her weapons and most of her arsenal are knifes. Slade smile he had other blade lover in Evelynn something that they have in common.

Scott said "nice work, have Coby keep eye on Doc is good distraction for him and you got him out of the room"

Evelynn asked "give me the report, did you forward a copy to McGarrett like I asked?"

Scott said "yes but I don't know how that will help with the victims refusing to come forward"

Evelynn said "Our hand a tied without victim's cooperation but this ship is due to dock at Pearl at the end of the week and commander McGarrett as immunity and means to get the job done in the state of Hawaii. Beside with his wife LT Rollins sign to this ship he will not let this go."

Evelynn make the call to her former team mate let him know about the trainee OX who is to replace the current OX of the big E known that McGarrett will make sure that Johnathan Mann would get what was coming to him for the rape of LT Katie Wild when he was sign to USS Beta.

She turn to Slade asked "you mind flying?"

Slade replied "love too"

Evelynn and Scott had silent conversation about the Sara medical report and she asked him to track down the five men that had left the island alive. Scott who could control emotion let her know what he was already working on their location.

Meanwhile during the flit Evelynn dived in to Sara memory bank and slowly made way through Sara's nightmare trip to the island. Seen Sara's hands bonded to bed head while her attacker ruff hands ran over her already exposed body. She begs him to stop telling him that Queen's will pay for her freedom. He slapped her crossed the face so hard that he leaves a red hand print tell her to shut up. The shock of been hit silent Sara for moment. When his hands started to travel up and down her body realization of the men intent in rape her she started to scram for help thrashing her body trying to free herself which only pleased her attacker. The man lean down for kiss and forced his tongue down into her mouth she bit down on the man tongue which coursed him to pull back. That action had earned her punch in gut. The man then say to her that you seem to like it rough so be he kneel in-between her legs undoing his pants he lefts Sara legs bending her knees to her chest push her legs out with his elbows he push his penis inside her in one go. Sara screamed out in pain as the man pull almost all the way out leaven the head of his penis and push in and out over and over again. Wave after wave of pain shoots through Sara body as the men push and pull in and out but her cries go unnoticed. Tears run down Sara's face as she screamed out in pain before long the man pick up speed and orgasm rips through him coursing him to spiel his seed inside Sara the pain coursed Sara to loss conscious.

Oliver notice that his sister eyes were red and that she had far way look on her face when he called out to and didn't get any reply it was Scott who had told them that she must be check up on Doc and his experiment on aboard the other Helo.

When Evelynn couldn't take seen her childhood friend in that state that she had to pull out and come back to reality. Evelynn was overwhelmed with sadness and fury inside thanks to her training she was able to keep it from show on her face but she couldn't keep her feels from Scott who she brush off for now by simple shake of her head. She knew that these men would not see inside of court room but she would make sure that Sara got justice these men would pay for what they put Sara through.

Scott asked loud "how Doc's experiment?" known that Evelynn would not want Sara to know what she was really up too not be course she didn't trust Sara not at all it was due to the fact that she didn't want Sara to relive this memories.

Evelynn asked "what" not really in the moment she had come to, she check in on Coby.

Scott asked "something boring you"

Evelynn said "Coby"

Scott said "how is the commander doing?"

Evelynn said "the distraction is working but when lead he anything to think about other than his family until we pick the case"

Oliver asked "I don't understand what about the commander's family?"

Evelynn tells them "he lost his hold family little over only ten year ago. He throat was cut and he was left to die at the age of eleven. The only thing that saved him was his older brother action. When ranger Bobby was shot he called Taxes Rangers and they found Coby saved his life. Coby has never been back to Dallas after his family funerals. His family's murder case is still cold case just been pick up by Taxes Rangers cold case unit."

Scott said "I still say that the local Sheriff is involved in the murder"

Shado asked "why do you say that?"

Scott said "be course the local Sheriff didn't let the Taxes Ranger investigate the murder of Case family at the start even tho they were the first at the scene and when one of victims is ranger well in my book that what I call a cover up."

Evelynn said "we got R & R come our way after this case done I think stick around and the help the rangers to close this cold case once in for all and get Coby some closer"

Slade who had listen knew just what commander was going through better than anyone else has he had lost his wife and son around the sometime violently a home invasion while he was way on mission for navy. If he could help the young man by help to close the case then he would do everything in his power to get Commander Coby the closer he need to move on with his life.

A message came through from Helo 1 it was from Doc about the experiment. Part one seem to enhance her healing abilities and multiply her speed in cells transformation.

During the five hour trip to Dallas she took a look at Sara memory back for the other four stories with remaining four men and these stories were no better than the first infect the stories seem to get more horrible then the one before.


	8. infromation

Crime wave in Dallas

When Helo one was taken off another helo was inbounded head toward them. Coby could make out Commander McGarrett and Admiral Rollins were on aboard.

Commander Case commented "指挥官，看起来他准备杀人" (commander look like he ready to kill someone)

Den said "有事件发生，而你正在使用的XO述职" (there was incident while you were debriefing with the XO)

Ross said "而指挥官女王随机扫描人们在船上，她拿起东西曼恩说把她关。我们不得不杀死曼抑制住自己" (while commander Queen was randomly scanning people on aboard, she picked up something in Mann that set her off. We had to restrain her from killing Mann)

Nick said "她斯科拉医疗诊所和国防部一些文件从时间曼驻扎在美国海军测试版无论是在这些报告中提出了要杀死曼" (she had Scott pull some files from medical clinic and DOD from the time Mann was stationed on USS Beta whatever was in these reports made her want to kill Mann)

Den said "他强奸了一名海军军官上了USS公测。一个LT凯蒂野生迷药强奸了她，但国防部不能黑LT的攻击者，因为即使寿有毒的报告支持了她的故事，没有DNA。" (he raped a Navy Officer on aboard the USS Beta. A LT Katie Wild drugged and raped her but the DOD couldn't pinot the LT's attacker as there was no DNA even tho toxic report backed her story)

Coby asked "什么时候这种攻击发生？" (When did this attack take place?)

Den said "自由在圣迭戈，被发现在她的系统，这些药物的副作用是记忆丢失。无DNA被发现，所以没有办法的ID攻击" (Liberty at San Diego, side effect of the drugs that was found in her system is memory lost. No DNA was found so there was no way to ID the attacker)

Amy said "曼刨他的下一次攻击时，他的下一个目标载体停靠在珠江会一直长线罗林斯。" (Mann planed his next attack when the carrier dock at Pearl he next target would have been LT Rollins)

Coby asked "海军上将的女儿？" (The admiral's daughter?)

Amy said "与受害者拒绝出面指挥官不能做任何事情，但曼McGarrett具有免疫力，是指在夏威夷州和载体，是由于停靠在珍珠在本周结束。机长知道沿为McGarrett妻子TL罗林斯签署的载体那么他不会让这一切。" (with the victims decline to come forward the commander couldn't do anything about Mann but McGarrett has immunity and means in the state of Hawaii and the carrier is due to dock at pearl at the end of the week. The commander knows as along as McGarrett wife TL Rollins is signed to the carrier then he not let this go. )

Coby said "若曼躺在一只手放在长线罗林斯则McGarrett会杀了他" (if Mann lay one hand on the LT Rollins then McGarrett will kill him)

Nick said "更喜欢把他扔在板" (more like threw him over board)

Coby shake his head and he see that the second helo take off just as he lost view of the carrier. When the first helicopter leaded in Dallas Texas Ranger Company B headquarters roof they were meet by two Rangers one of them was Cage who was ranger Bobby Case, Coby brother's former partner.

Ranger Cage greeted Case first calling him kid. Case nodded his head at Cage, in reply then makes the introductions to one half of the team "Ranger Cage this is LT Ross, LT Sanchez, Doctor Denver, LT Garcia and Yao Fei one half of my team"

Cage said "one half? Where is the reset of your team?"

LT Garcia turn to the horizon the second Helo came in to view has she hear Commander tell the Ranger "here they come now"

When the second helo touchdown Case introduces the rest of the alpha team "Commander Queen, LT Helvenston, Oliver, Sara, Shado and ASIS Wilson this is Ranger Cage my late brother Bobby's former partner"

Commander Queen said "sorry for the delay, had to brief McGarrett on the situation"

Doctor asked "how did the Commander take it"

Nick answered "not well he was more upset then when he first arrived"

Second Ranger asked "would this McGarrett be Steve McGarrett from Governor's task force in Hawaii by any chance"

Commander Queen asked "yes, you know him"

Ranger with dark hair a light brown eyes wearing white cowboy hat clear white shirt black jeans and black leather boots say "yes ma'am he help me locate and rescue my daughter few months ago"

Commander Queen smiled saying "that would make you Ranger Ray Harper"

Ray replied "yes ma'am" tip his hat at her as make of respect. An old traditional cowboy greeting that is rarely used these days in Texas it was good to see that Texas Ranger held on the tradition.

Nick said "McGarrett speaks highly of you ranger"

Doc said "what can you tell us about the crime scenes rangers"

Cage said "not much our primary crime scene is the farm house. We still scanning grounds but haven't found point of internee we suspect the front gate was use to gain internee. The house its self is clean there no force internee but then that not surprising considering that we found one of the victim on the step lead to the front door"

Nick said "with the boundary of hold property boob trapped and electric corded gate and front door with individual internee cords how did our suspects get access to house" he voice taken a dangers turn.

Case said "ho god is my family all over again"

Ross asked "what you mean?"

Case said "the boundary of hold property boob trapped and electric corded gate and front door with individual internee cords. Yet their come through not only the front gate but the front door. Killed my family, took my five year old sister Catiline and left me to die. "

Slade said "we going have to see the files for this case too"

Case asked "Cage"

Cage said "I am sorry kid there really is nothing, cold case unit just got the case and they had to start from the beginning. The old sheriff might as well not bother opening case the hold file is half page of bull shit. There not even any crime scene photos in file. The only full reports that was given was the autopsy done by the navy after the bodies released" Scott raised one eye brow as if to say what I tell ya.

Case shakes his head and asked "what about the secondary crime scene?"

Harper said "the secondary crime scene at first glans look like dump site it was where girl's body was found at this time we suspect that would victim is Annabel Baits however upon closer look the scene revealed that it was where young girl was hunted down and killed"

Doc asked "was she raped"

Ranger Harper said "primarily autopsy show that she was raped numerous time and no DNA the ogres use protection" he voice low and full of hate as father he needed to get the people that assaulted this little girl. Harper keeps picturing his daughter in those circumstances which make it dangers for the suspects.

Commander Queen said "Case, Garcia, the house and Helvenston go with them Admiral Baits has a high level security system so you do what you do best. Yao Fi, Sara and Shado help the Ranger with grounds but be-careful the fence line around the property is line with low grade explosives triggered by laser beam hidden within and around the fence line. Doc autopsy look for abnormality and any connection…" she left the rest unsaid but knew that Doc got the mean of the unsaid message.

Doc asked "where can I find the Medical examiner office?"

Cage said "take the stairs down to the basement you can miss the sign on the double doors behind staircase. Doctor Maggie Wade knows that you are coming"

Doc said "thank you" he leaves to join the M.E Wade.

Nick asked "I gather we be taken the secondary crime scene"

Commander said "yes Nick, we going cover the secondary crime scene and hopefully we can pick up a trail"

Cage said "admiral spot on" handing some money over to Harper.

Harper said "he in and out of conscious on the way to the hospital he insisted that photo of both crime scene be separated in two different file he was so sure that you divide your team in two to cover the two crime scenes"

Ross said "I am not surprised admiral is handful of people who has access to our mission files. You informed Baits about his Granddaughter passing"

Cage said "yes it how we found Admiral and his family"

Ross said "wait what"

Harper said "the area the young girl was found in is old abandon factory that is due to be demolished at the end month. The storms twenty two years ago damaged the mil that land is owned by Cherokees Indians, their have there own people maintain the area to their own customs. The cleaning crew found the body and called it in when we arrived at the house to inform the family of lost that was when he found them"

Scott said "we going to need these crime scenes photo files"

Ranger Harper hand one file to Scott and other to Nick then adds "Cage can take your team to the house Commander Case and I take team two to secondary crime scene"


	9. farmhouse

Crime Scenes

On the way to farmhouse while Team was scanning over the file Case asked "what happen that day?" Cage knew that sailor wanted to know his point of few.

Ranger Cage tells them "we were on detail on raid the night before and we were in knee deep in paperwork. Mark was looking forward to his family BBQ. Mark was going on about his father's secret stack sours all week. I told him he should go be with his father that I cover his paperwork for him. The guy only get to see his father once a year I didn't want him to be stuck at the office doing paperwork when he could be spend that time with his father. Mark would be live today if I didn't offer to do his paperwork" he hit stirring wheel with his fit.

Scott asked "did you have knowledge prior to these events?"

Cage said "no but…"

LT Garcia said "no BUT, the best thing you could do now is to catch the SOB who did this"

Case said "LT right Cage"

Yeo Fie adds "当你的时间到了也没有逃脱" (when your time is up there is no escape)

Cage asked "what he saying?" he asked Scott who was sitting up the front on the passenger side of the car tells him "when your time up…" he didn't need to finish the sentence for Cage to get the jester of it.

Case pulled the conversation back to the case in hand by asking "what happen next?"

Cage tells them "William, Sydney and I were about to leave when the call came in. we were meant to meet Mark at his place"

Shado said "who is Sydney and William?"

Cage replied "they are Ranger well actually William is Mark's partner and Sydney is my partner"

Sara said "Taxes Ranger work in partnership much like Billy and Slade used too" informed her alpha.

LT Garcia asked "what happen when you got to the house Ranger? What did you see?" this question would prompt the ranger to think about the scene he had come cross giving LT a good picture of the crime scene that was forming in the Ranger mind's eye. A tall lean well tone tan man with dark hair with ranger star pine to his chest key in gate cord to gain access to the house. She finger that this would Mark's Partner William.

Cage said "the first thing I notice out of place is Mark pick up it was park in the front of the house which was unusual when Mark know that he wouldn't be going back out for the night, it should have been in port on side of house"

Scott was look at the crime scene photos and he spots two sets of tire prints one set that look to be a match to a small SUV that was blocking access to the port at the side of the house. The other set belong to a motorbike which was parked on the other side of the SUV which gave Mark no options but to leave his pick up in front of the house.

They arrive at the house when Scott Scan his Navy DI to access the gate and to gain access to gate information then asked "Coby you cord list there with you?"

Case asked in reply "why?"

Scott asked "who the cord 15725A signed too"

Case said "a cleaning company called Gardens and House"

LT said "Admirals' late wife sue to sue them and I guess Mark just continued to employee them"

Cage nodded his head in agreement before adding "the company reported one of their small SUV was stolen. A midsize crossover 1995 model the young girl who reported it missing left her list of customer's house security cords in her day planner which was inside the SUV"

Case asked "so was it a mistake or was she part of it"

Cage said "the company tried to track the crossover only to find out that the GPS is disconnect."

Scott said "there more in the police report that was filed four week ago she reported see motorbike follow her around. At first she didn't think anything off it but when it followed her to three different locations while she was working she call police from Admiral's farmhouse"

Cage said "yeah when DPD arrived a plate less motorbike took off they lost the bike in the city when the currier hit traffic due to accident."

Sara asked "we know that there were more than one assailant so question is did they course the accident as distraction so the bike can get way?"

Cage said "DUY, car slammed in to the back of simulator the police found open bottle of alcohol and note addressed to the victim wife in what was left the car. It was later determined that it was a suicide due to catching HIV when he cheated on his wife with other man"

Case tells Scott "put the detail of the Crossover into the collided scope. If the vehicle moves on street of Dallas I want to know about it."

Shado said "the suspects are smart know the in and out of vehicles possible mechanical background"

The team exit the vehicle and there meet with female with jet black shoulder length hair. Wearing wash out blue jeans with button up navy blue blouse that had ranger star pine to the left breast.

Cage said "Syd, this Commander Case, LT Garcia, LT Helvenston, Shado, Sara and Yeo Fei. This is my partner Sydney"

With the greetings out of the way they got right in to the case in hand. Scott informed them that he was accessing the security system and that it indicates that Mark had a conversation with the driver of the crossover before heading towards to the house.

Sara takes a closer look at the marks that was made by the stand of the bike and something clicks in to place in her mind. She tells the others that the mark is of bike stand are unique to 1955 Triumph TR5 Trophy.

Ranger Sydney asked "are you sure?"

Sara said "yes, Oliver and Evelynn sue to race their around the grounds jumping over flower beds it sue to drive their mother mad"

Case say "that bike is more show bike than one that you ride around town in so I am going to say that our cool rider is mostly like a teen that taken daddy favorite show bike out for joy ride or it stolen in which case someone would be missing it every much"

Scott said "So it type of bike that would not go unreported I check in the meantime I add it to my collided scope search"

The team walked up to the steps where Mark was shot Scott say "the surveillance tape show that Mark was shot in the back initially and the autopsy show that the bullet clipped Mark's left lung"

LT Garcia said "he fall forwards face first the assailant pry the key out his hand and open the door only the Admiral has been alerted by the gun shoot so he ready he shoot the first assailant. He drops dead right here and the second one shoot the Admiral close rang Admiral fall back hitting his head on display table nocking himself out"

Scott said "at which point Mark has alerted the Ranger to the shooting by send out ranger down message which the Ranger ever receive and with his last breath he shoots the second assailant wounding him. However Mark don't spot the two remaining suspects one of them shoots Mark in the back of his head twice killing him immediately"

Case say "there moving in and there hit with high level of fear so the zone in on elevated heart beat coming to upstairs bed room"

Scott said "Two suspect searches the house for something while the wounded suspect makes his way upstairs. Whatever they were looking for they didn't find it"

Admiral's study and the master bedroom was trashed pillow cut open mattress slashed. Books and documents thrown all over study floor but it was the young girl room that made team blood run cold. The young girl bedroom looks like a mini twister tripe through it.

Scott said "Annabel is waving her hand at the surveillance camera she has what look like a small tape recorder. Which she point to before hiding in the room once again"

The team eyes flash red as they look around the room for the tape recorder that young girl had hidden somewhere in the room.

LT Garcia said "when I was younger I would hide things under the last draw in my desk"

Scott who was closer to the desk pull out the last draw but found nothing but then Case tells them that Evelynn once told him that she sue to hide her favorite CD's hide the tallboy the one place Oliver never looked.

LT Garcia takes look behind the tallboy and find the recorder and there a tape inside and when the group played the tape

First thing they hear is the little girl say that she was going hide behind the door and stab her attacker with her grandfather CQC 6 and throw it out the window which she had already cracked she hope that the she would break if she throw CQC at the window hard.

The door open and a male voice yell "that hurt you little witch" it was flowed by a crash sound of window breaking.

What they hear is the young girl fight with her attacker. Dogging him into a conversation about what they were doing at the Admiral's house while she fights him off as best as she could under the circumstance the young girl was doing well.

Girl asked "that for shoot my grandfather. What happen to your face it looks like wolverine cut your left side of your face. Can you even see out of that eye?"

Male voice said "why you?" bang sound of slamming door.

Girl said "missed you big ugly, too slow" the sound of contact girl let her breath out slow before asking "is that best got" just heard the sound of the closed door opening and other male voice said "the file not here, we take her a simple exchange the girl for file. Grab her"

First male voice yelled out again "bitch bite me"

Before the second voice said "must I do everything myself. Listen to me little girl I don't want to hurt you but my man down stairs he love little girls and boys. He thinks there are the most fun he will hurt you in ways you never can imagine. Come along quietly before he come up here"

Girl little said "fine but I going on the bike with you I don't want to go with Ugly here"

Second man could be heard snickering as he asked "give me that sip tie. Go pick up whatever she throw out the window"

Frist man voice said "it's knife she stab me with it"

Little girl said "you're not only ugly but stupid too it's not Knife it's a CQC 6, it belong to grandfather I don't have permission to play with it but it cut better then plan old house Knifes see"

Male voice asked "go" it was aimed at the first man then some voice asked the girl "you cut your dress"

Girl voice said "there too long I can't run in them and if I can't run I can't win I hate to loss"

Male voice said "I like you?"

Girl said "you have really pretty eyes I like blue eyes it reminds me of the sky. Why are working for them"

Male voice said "because if I don't they will kill me and like they killed my family. No one was suppose too get hurt today but no hot head had to shoot your father in back"

Girl asked "big ugly?"

Male said "he really is ugly but no his brothers he dead your grandfather killed him and so stupid had kill your father in turn. The Ranger didn't have to die today."

Girl said "you look scared"

Male said "scared for you, they not going to let you go and I don't know how to protect you"

Girl said "I know I am going to die but I am taking one them with me. What happen to your arms?"

Male said "They like to tie me up when they…."

There was short prose before the little girls said "they hurt you"

Male voice said "let's go" there was sound of closing of the room door. The team make their way out side all expect Scott where Ranger Sydney and rest of the team.

Sara let them "there no CQC 6 however there is blood and nice shoe print size 9 by the look of them. The trade of shoe is unlike I ever seen it custom made job by Williams Working boots"

Shado said "we looked over every niche of these ground and we found key under garden-nome which was never sued so we can rule out the young girl who work at the Gardening and House Company"

Yao Fei said "门是他们进来的方式，但他们在等待游侠回家。有4组脚印领导和灯罩出来的。但是，在移入和移出遮阳超过半打次只有两集。它的两个犯罪嫌疑人时，护林员第一次来到这家藏身。犯罪嫌疑人从树荫下的小女孩房间的景色有积极性的证据" (the gate was the way they come in but they were waiting for the Ranger to get home. There four set of foot prints leading in and out of shade. But there only two sets that moved in and out of shade more than half a dozen times. It's were two of suspect that was hiding when Ranger first arrived home. The suspect as a good view of the little girl room from the shade there is evidence of sexual active.)

Cage said "what?"

Sara asked "they had sex while they waited"

Case said "Raped"

Sara said "what?"

Case said "the younger biker it victim of from prefers attack of family Scott is checking the files now"

Scott come out hold a USB and Admiral's laptop and he tells them "five year ago there was HPD officer's family that was killed and his fourteen year old son was taken. HPD send over the case file to ranger headquarters and I found want our attacker were looking for let's get back to HQ and let Nick have a look at this file."

Scott said "Admiral left me message imbed in the security system"

Case said "let head back to HQ and see what the other team found at the secondary crime scene"


	10. dump site and body count

Dump site and autopsies chapter ten

Team two arrived at the secondary crime scene the first thing they all notice was that it was open which was not really usual for construction site when Evelynn commented on it "you don't find open construction site now days"

Ranger Harper said "this use be Mill it was run by Cherokee Indians. More than half employees lost their lives when Mill was blown over by an unexpected hurricane category five. Cherokee's believe that if you close off site then the spirits of dead will forever trapped to stroll around never able to find peace"

They hear laughter of children come from inside what was left stand of the mill. They see children playing running around playing cops and robbers. Evelynn tilts her head to the side listen to what the children were thinking before saying "these kids play here every day until around half pass four. They live 5 miles at that little farmhouse that passed on the way here. This place is great place to play lots of good hiding spots reminds me of dad's old factory in Glades"

Rose said "Killer paradise talking about dump central"

Evelynn said "Rose" give him a look which Oliver came to know over the years as her I am not pleased look. That look made Oliver feel like he was sum of the earth. For once Oliver was happy to not to be on the receiving end of that look from Evelynn.

Rose said "what, everyone here was think it you can't tell me that you went think it Evelynn"

She sigh shaking her head and tells him "I expect this kind of thing from Nick not you, you been hanging around him to long"

Nick asked "what is beyond this site down this road Ranger Harper?"

Ranger Harper said "Cherokee settlement"

Oliver asked "is this the only road to get here"

Ranger Harper said "only one that will give you vehicle access but you could come down by horse or bike from the mount cutting through the settlement"

Evelynn said "Lead the way Ranger"

Rose said "now that something you don't hear every day"

Harper looks at him as if to ask what that meant to mean it was explained to the Ranger by Rose "well we are Navy SEALs we don't get along with Army Rangers well they don't really get along with Commander Queen. Every Army Ranger we ever mate pisses her of with five minutes of introductions"

Harper said "cocky shit, I mate a few myself" Ranger Harper took them to where girl's body was found and to get there they had to navigate through obstacles to the damaged side of Mill.

Slade pointed out "hauling a dead weight of corpus all that way I am fit but no way can that be done without leaving some kind of evidence behind along the way"

Nick said "Slade right there has to be a anther away to get here"

Evelynn said "Oliver can you get me birds eye view?"

Oliver smile lightening up his hold face finely something he knew that he was good at something he could do to help this investigation along. Even thro he happiness come from help his sister not catching a murders gangster. He nodded his head and looked around the area before jumping up on a dumpster. Jump up grabbing steel poll that was stick out of side wall two feet in front of him. He pulled himself up on the poll and carefully stepped on to window sill he walked along it to get to water pipe. Then he scaled the pipe to the roof line carefully he pulled himself up to roof and steadying himself before he stand up on the roof.

Harper asked "was he a former gymnastics gold medalist?"

Slade said "no, he wishers?" which get a smile form everyone.

When Oliver looked down what he saw was a great big maze with a clear path to where the body was found from the where they had parked the Ranger's SUV.

He called down to his others say "there clear path from parking area from where the body was found you could get a bike through essay" he address his sister adding "You have to see this"

Evelynn eye flashed red and she push her Alpha sprite into Oliver coursing his eyes to turn red. She talked to her team through her physical body telling them what this place look like interconnecting wreckage everywhere forming giant maze. She also tells them what she see describing it to them in great detail. The team saw her pupils enlarger as if she was zooming in on something. She carefully looks along the path way there was one area that look like a straggle took place. Her physical body turn to Slade ask if he could follow the smell of dry blood to it source. When Slade tells them that he can't pin point the area as there is scent blood is coming from all different directions she then asked Oliver to guide her to the location.

Evelynn suspected that Slade wasn't tell her the hold truth however she also suspected it has something to do with Oliver and his happiness he was radiating right that moment. When they arrived at the scene it was a mess. There was blood everywhere. The blood was few days old from the look of dry blood. Nick was the one who notice one arterial spryer that could only be course be one move.

Nick said "we got problem Commander you have to see this"

Ranger Harper said "arterial sprayer and the blood pool we got other body somewhere here I call CSU"

Nick said "arterial sprayer in pacific paten to one move Commander's signature move"

Rose said "impossible you need strength and speed of alpha to puncher the artery in neck with the heel of woman's shoe"

Ranger Harper said "we never found the girl's shoe the killer or killers must have taken or buried it with the other body"

Evelynn said "but Annabel is not Alpha she couldn't have pull move like that off and from the updates I been getting we now know that only one little girl was taken. Bugger" she adds as the finely information fell into place.

Nick and Evelynn share a look with each other before Nick said "Annabel twin sister Meggie she come to the base three years ago Halloween dress as navy Seal in her own combat uniform. She saw you train she watch you fight that army sergeant knocking him out cold using your signature move"

Evelynn said "Meggie has an ability to mimic any move she see precisely. That means the body in the examiner office is not Annabel it is Margret Baits"

Rose said "they are carbon copies of each other how do we tell them part"

Evelynn said "Annabel has a heart birthmark under the hair line behind her left ear while Meggie's birthmark is in a shape of anchor on her left ankle. I am having Doc check the body for conformation"

It was Oliver who found the trail of blood drops that leaded him to under the side of the building. Flashing a light in to the area and they could see two bodies visible from where they stood. The team could make out that One body has a GW to the chest close rang shot by the look of it by a shotgun. Second body was thrown over the low half the first he had stab wound to the neck consistent with Commander Queen's signature move double impact fast kick to jaw followed by hard back heel to the neck punching the artery.

Harper said "CSU is on the way I have them go over every niche of this place"

Nick eyes flash red at he took a closer look at the bodies and what he see is part of human hand stick out of the ground when something shinny on the wrist catch Nick eye he pupil enlarger he could tell that it is a female hand he said "guys we a third body in here by the looks of the bracelet I say the third body it a female. She been her for while by the decomp I say few years"

Ranger asked "dose the bracelet have a name"

It was Rose who was first to forcers on the wrist when he read the name his shoulders slumped he reaction was to yid "no this can be please don't be Coby's sister"

Nick conformed "Name say Caitlin Case"

Evelynn said "no one going to jump to conclusions we got to wait for DNA conformation before we inform Coby or Admiral as Caitlin is his Goddaughter"

The team waited for the CSU and the ME to arrive when they finely arrived at the scene Doc was with them. While Medical Examiner was uncovering the female body that was believed to be Caitlin Case Doc tells them "your right, the body in the morgue is Maggie not Bel as we first thought. She was raped but she put up a good fight you would have been proud of her Commander. She got defensive wounds on both of her arms. Her knuckles showed that she got good shots in on her attacker. She got a swollen left ankle which indelicate that she rolled her foot hour or so before she was killed.

Nick joined the team just as Evelynn said "most likely when she back spin kick her heel through the attacker punching the artery in the neck"

Nick adds "I say you right as Doctor Wade just point out that a small part of the heel is still imbedded in victim neck. Maggie would have landed on the broken heel rolling her ankle"

Evelynn said "there one more thing Doc female victim I like you to run a DNA match"

Doc asked "who blood am I running it against?"

Evelynn said "Coby, we think that our female victim is Coby's sister Caitlin"

Doc said "I guess you went to wait for the report before you talk to Coby"

Evelynn said "you and I both know that if I go to Coby now the first thing he asked evidence but if it is her then head a going roll"

Nick said "someone has to pay for this"

Doc remind them "just remember Taxes Rangers is invested in this case too"

Evelynn said "yeah I know, we are family in one way or other"

You could see the weight of this case written all alpha team faces. They knew this case was little close to home for them to keep cool heads but this is not the first time case or mission that hit little close to home so they all were confident of positive outcome.

They made their way over to the Doctor Wade just as she said "heat and air tie grave mummified the body by do so it helped to preserve the evidence. She had been her around about two to three years. I should have more of accurate time line once I am done complete autopsy. Until we get confirmation on ID we put her down as Jane Doe. As for our other two victims there is no ID so for John Doe one and two. John Doe one COD is GW to the chest he also have blood splatter I am will to bet that DAN comes back to a match to our missing corpus from crime scene. John Doe two one side of his face is black and blue. His arms cover in bruises like his been a few around with Mick Tenzin. COD is puncher wound to the neck with 7 niche heel. Part of the heel is still inside this man would have bleed to death every slowly. From the radius of the heel I can tell you that it was young girl shoe size 4½ I can tell you more once I done the autopsies"

With the bodies been taken to medical examiner officer the team had back to the HQ to meet up with other half of the team to exchange information only Evelynn notice that the team was slow and tired looking so she made a decision to send most of the team to the hotel to get some rest only leaving Scott, Nick, Doc and herself to go over case file that was send from Houston Police department on the murder officer from five years ago and the SUB that was found at the farmhouse.

She said "Case, Garcia, Rose, Oliver, Slade, Shado, Sara and Yao Fei why don't you go get some rest there not point all use losing sleep this way more than half the team will be fresh eye in the morning. Nick, Scott and I go over the file and the USB we update you in the morning"

Coby says "you are going on 36 hours of no sleep one more night without sleep you increase your chances of getting killed by 50%"

Evelynn said "we be done in two hours we'll be right behind you"

Coby said "make sure that you are"

With the leading Ranger making the same call the remanding team on to work on the case file from Houston. While Scott accessed the SBU Nick and Evelynn want over the file. What the found was the Officer who was killed was experiences detective 40 years on the job uncover for 10 years out his 15 years in narcotics, 15 years on homicide and 10 years street blitzed that when one undercover dose the buy and then a squad car would make the arrest.

Nick said "all counts his good officer with clearing record"

Evelynn said "the child next door reported that the Johnson front door was left open she when over to take Jake school homework which she had been pick up while Jack and his family on holiday for a week. The little girl remember seen a moving van on her way to school that morning and it was still there in the driveway when she got home after school for good hour. Police found drag marks leading to the back door that lead to shallow grave. Mrs. and Officer Johnson bodies found and their thirteen year boy was missing"

Nick adds "there was sign of foul the police ruled it double homicide kidnapping"

Evelynn said "the little girl got the plate number of the moving van and the police tracked it down to J and J movers. Their saying is we move anything for the right price. Their moved a police cruiser, 1990 GTO, three mount bikes BMX and 1998 minivan to chop shop on Devan road"

Harper said "Irish mob run the chop shop, I sue to work Organize crime out of Houston before joining the Ranger" Scott gave open laptop to Nick before looking at Nick notes he was make on the file he was reading.

Scott said "Johnsons only had one child there is a tape in evidences that kid was sexual assaulted by three individuals. The mother was forced to watch before she was killed. The kid was restrained while being assaulted you can hear the kid yelling for his mother to help him it must have been unbearable for the that poor mother It is brutal"

Evelynn said "Officer Johnson was stab 74 times not major organs were hit. Broken fingers, fracture vertebrae and hip. COD was slash throat"

Scott said "Mrs. Johnson was strangled by 3 cm wide strap. The took the son and by the coaler he wearing I say he they pleasure slave"

Harper said "5 years with his kidnappers Jake Johnson loyalty is going to be towards them which make him dangers"

Evelynn say "the last case Officer Johnson was working on he was looking into a Chicness cargo ship called Emma Karl. We know that the ship is in the export import business for the Dixie Mafia. They got their hands in everything from arms to drugs. It seem that Officer Johnson made the connation between drug coming in to Houston with the cargo ship"

Scott said "Dixie is one of five major crime families out of Northern Ireland. They mostly work out of Asia now days. They have a strong hold in Houston and Chicago but they do have a small pocket here in Dallas sound like they are explaining. They also had strong allies in Iraq until a year ago"

Evelynn said "Dixie family, how pissed do you think they are after losing the head of their middle east company Mr. Mahmod Al-Tikriti"

Scott said "it not only the head of company that you killed when you crippled their business in Iraq, they had start building from square one but you also killed the head of the family when you blow that build up with everyone inside including yourself so I say they will want your head on palter"

Evelynn said "good, news on the underground is that they lost face with allies in the Middle East so hopefully I put them out of business in that area of the world"

Scott said "there is no I in team"

Evelynn said "true but there is an I in family"

Scott said "anyway the SUB as a file it looks like some kind of case file"

Nick said "it is a case file Coby's family murder from this it looks like that Admiral and mark were conducting their own investigation"

Cage said "Mark never said anything"

Evelynn said "when Coby recovered from the attack he lived with the Admiral's family moving from base to base. Mark is five years older growing up together they become like brothers. Mark always said that he was going to be a cop just so he could find this people that hurt Coby"

Scott said "here where I think the Admiral comes in, he found what his son was up to and offered to help not only keep anything information that he finds out in safe place until Mark was ready to make an arrest but he also get Mark in concoct with NCIS crime lab for assistances with the investigation. But something Mark said month ago must have set off alarm bells for Admiral so he put in Plan of action if anything should happen to him or Mark"

Evelynn asked "that most likely conclusion however I like to know what on the file Nick?"

Nick tells them "you not going like it Dixie Family mostly"

Cage asked "what that mean?"

Scott said "Mark was looking into a long line of murder kidnappings throughout Taxes he linked these to attack of Coby family's murder kidnapping"

Nick said "Mark made inquiries about a child slavery right here in Taxes involving the Dixie family. He interviewed tow home invasions one here in Dallas and other one in Houston the cases involved attempted murder kidnapping the one here in Dallas was stopped by neighbors one either side who just happen to be off duty police Officer and once by police who were doing a door to door search. There was shot out two suspects were killed four got away. They took little boy aged 12 blond hair, blue eyes an Omega. I think I know why Mark was targeted"

Sydney said "what did you find?"

Nick said "Three weeks ago he identified three suspects that he could place in Dallas and Houston at the time of the attacks. He had face and names he was also closing in on location. He didn't have enough evidence to make arrest but he did p week and he got him to give key piece of evidence. A blood shirt in the dumpster at back of the coffee shop and it got hold of it too"

Scott said "I know that look what else you find out?"

Nick said "the Johnson's are not the only victims Mark got his hands on DNA and finger prints from bar here in Dallas called CDs. NCIS matched the DNA profile to five other cold case over the last 35 years across the state. There is enough evidence here for an open SIFA warrant"

Harper said "Walker will sign it but they are in Houston only due back in the morning"

Nick said "we could ID one of our John Doe's, look like the Meggie got the better of one of the Dixie family members"

Sydney said "I get warrants first thing in the morning I talk to Alex the Walker family is coming back tonight"

Evelynn said "I say we called a night comeback fresh eyes tomorrow. I could sue real sleep"

The ranger agreed only Scott and Sydney stay behind to check in with Doc and Wade. Two of them make the way down to ME office with fresh coffee. When they arrived at ME officer the first thing the notice Wade was closing up the body and when they voiced was that bring gifts.

Wade said "Syd perfect timing as all ways"

Sydney asked "what you got for me today Wade"

Wade said "LT got hit from Interpol we got an ID for one of John Doe is name is Jordon Dixie a Beta, COD is punched artery in the neck weapon is 7 niche heel. He has 4 broken rips on his left side, his left side of his jaw bone as hair line fracture"

Doc say "then there is John doe number two I am still wait for facial reaction to ID him"

Wade said "COD is GW to the chest the bullet are match to Admiral Shotgun recovered at the scene."

Scott said "I see if I can speed up the ID what else can you tell us about the body"

Doc said "his DNA was in shade along with third DNA sample that came back to missing person Jack Johnson out of Houston which you already know about. We now know that two of our suspect had rape the kid in the shade while they wait for Mark to get home"

Syd said "none of our suspect are alpha and clearly this is pack of wolfs we have fifth unknown suspect an alpha calling all the shots"

Scott said "Dixie only had one alpha Geoffrey Dixie was fearful that if had other Alpha around that they would kill him for the pack and he died a year ago so maybe the pack is looking for Omega that come from a strong Alpha blood line family and kidnap Omega to reproduce it would give them the best chances of give birth to a alpha baby and we know it work for them in the past. After all there only 3 Dixie blood line left with Jordon passing which is also most likely course for killing Meggie because she killed Jordon"

Wade said "Jordon DNA profile got a match to a case from 35 years ago. His X chromosome is match to a young girl that was homicide kidnapping out of Crystal City. It gets worst Our Jane Doe who we are still wait for the ID conformation on. She give birth to two babies a, alpha and Omega little over 3 years ago. You have to find these children. Her TOD is two years ago and COD is blunt force trauma to the back of the sulk the weapon used is wooden baseball bat. Trace find a fragment gray Oak with tarnish wax that was sue by the manufactures"

Scott said "the late Geoffrey Dixie was a collator of baseball goods"

Wade said "both our male victims have ink Jordon has one 151.181 W and our unknown has two tattoo one is Dixie family symbol and the more interesting one is 753.713 S"

Scott said "it come back to location a coffee shop called Jo's Coffee"

Syd said "it well know front for Dixie family money cleaning operation."

Doc said "the bullets pulled from the Admiral and Mark are hole-points and we got ID one the John Doe his name is Lion Kei he has a rap sheet. Breaking and entering to government property, thief of lady cloth from the line of the house and rape his last boyfriend Tim Collin file for restrain order Lion is get every violent after few drink he has some crazy Kinks"

Just then the computer beep let them know that the report on Jane Doe DNA was in and when Doc looked at it the first word out of his month was "Dam"

Wade said "from your reaction I say it match to you colleague"

Doc said "we have comforting that Jane Doe is infect is Caitlin Case Coby's sister. We have to find her kids make sure that they are safe"

Scott said "I think that Case will want to keep his sister kids with him. How do we tell him all of this?"

Doc said "we let Nick and Evelynn tell him it would better if it comes from them and we just have to be there for him"

Wade said "can I drop you two off somewhere or is Sydney going to" as Sydney was print of the SIFA warrants for three location of Dixie business and homes.

Sydney said "I going over to walker's ranch. I'll get Alex to sign these warrants I could drop them off their hotel is one my way anyways"

They left to get some rest before another day starts in the City of Dallas in state of Taxes.

8


End file.
